The Clues of the Moon: Prologue
Characters Allen Arce Mikaela Queens Selene Aphrodite (mentioned) Percy Jackson (mentioned) Kronos (mentioned) Story Allen Arce Prologue The Clues Mikaela and I were eating in an elegant restaurant, we've been on 'dates' many times already thanks to Aphrodite. Aphrodite's been bothering us about well...us? She thinks Mikaela and I are perfect for each other. I mean Mikaela is pretty but she is not even interested in me, she kind of hates me right now. The other day, she was kind of tired and I kind of pissed her off, she first blamed me for Aphrodite's curse then I 'accidently' called her an idiot and that it was all her fault. Then she kicked me out of our hotel room (Aphrodite's idea) well she tried but we are kind of chained together so she couldn't, she ended up throwing me off the bed. I apologized the next day but she still seems mad at me. "Mikaela," I paused for a little then continued. "We need to stop this, we can't fight anymore" "Maybe... I mean I can't believe mom did this." "Well I think she made it for a reason," she looked at me suspiciously "maybe-" I was interrupted by a silver light, I began to feel dizzy then I lost conscious, the last thing I remember is seeing Mikaela looking at me worried. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Where am I? I was standing in the middle of the... moon? How did I get here? What happened? "I know you have many questions, but don't worry, I'll explain," said a voice from behind, I turned around to find a girl about 16 years old with hair that kept turning orange and silver, she had silver eyes and a bright silver dress. "Who are you?" I asked. "I am Selene, the mood goddess," I stared at her with my eyes wide open. "S-Selene, but didn't you fade?" "Not exactly, my body did disappear, but I am not completely gone," she said. "I divided my body into parts, items more precisely. Each item is valuable to me and if you unite the 10 items, then you'll be able to bring me back. "And why do I know bringing me back would be a good idea?" "Because if you don't, then terrible things will happen. Have you heard about the Second Titan War?" "Yes, I have." "If you don't bring me back, then you may cause many deaths and maybe a third Titan War." she said. I stared at her trying to see if she was lying,but to tell you the truth, I couldn't see any emotion. She was pale and looked sad and happy at the same time, it was strange. "The Titans are hiding, they aren't strong enough to beat us, and Kronos is gone. Percy Jackson beat him 18 years ago." "Yes, Kronos is gone but that won't stop them, there is something very powerful that can make them take over control of the world." "And what is that?" "The three moonstones; Artemis' moonstone, Hecate's moonstone, and mine," she replied. "Together they will make whoever possesses it, the strongest person in the whole planet." "Where can I find this stones and items?" "I don't know, my spirit isn't strong enought to hold many memories. I will send clues to many heroes, and you'll need to find the rest of the heroes and unite the items they have." "How can I do that?" "Don't worry, you'll soon find out. But it's a good idea to use a mortal, they are always great help." "Where can I start?" "Don't worry, you've already started," her body began to disappear. "I will contact you again, Allen Arce." I woke up finding myself in the middle of a forest, Mikaela kneeling beside me. "What happened?" I asked. "I don't know, we were in the restaurant, and then your eyes went silver, and you got up and began to walk." she looked worried. "You walked all the way here, then there was a silver light, and you fell." "Anything else?" "This appeared in your hand," she showed me a silver necklace which had a moon symbol in the middle. "Selene..." I murmured. Next Chapter>> Trivia *This chapter is written by ExtremeSSJ4. Category:Fan Fiction Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:The Clues of the Moon Category:Complete